


Hello? It's me. Stiles.

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Calling, Depression, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles makes a much needed phone call.





	Hello? It's me. Stiles.

Stiles sighs as he scrolls through his contacts, landing on one in particular. He'd been thinking about it for a while now, why he has been feeling so empty lately. So sad. Angry at the world. Maybe it all leads to this one person. Who knows? He clicks the green call button and holds it up to his ear slightly hoping they don't answer so he doesn't have to say what needs to be said.

The phone rings around eight times before it goes to voicemail and Stiles thanks the world for giving him a fighting chance. His heart stops when he hears the voice he has been oh so dyeing to hear.

"This is Derek, leave a message after the beep." Says the growly man.

Stiles chuckles. He's so plain even in his voicemail. The phone beeps and he's silent.

"Hello? It's me. Stiles. Which you probably already knew from the number, unless you deleted it which I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I was calling because I was wondering how you've been?" Stiles pauses.

"Yeah even I could tell that was a lie. I know you hate me and everything, you throw me against any surface you can, you growl and scowl at everything. But lately i've been feeling depressed. I'm not sure if it's because of the lack of sleep. The nightmares? Or maybe it's because I miss you. Feels kinda weird to say it out loud. I miss your face. Your stubble. Your scowl. The way you would glance at me when you thought I wasn't looking." Stiles smiles to himself the one time he caught Derek, who immediately blushed.

"It's been weird since you left. Scott is trying hard to be his best alpha, and I know you're out there having fun with Braeden. I don't need to tell you how much it hurts me to have seen you with her. But you're happy, something you probably wouldn't be with me. To think this all started when we first met. 'This is private property.' And all that jazz. You've changed.... I've changed. I honestly want you here next to me to talk me out of this you know? Jesus I suck at lightening the mood. Anyways. I just wanted to let you know my life wouldn't have been the same without you. I don't blame you, I can tell you blame yourself for bringing us teens into this but I _need_  you to know it isn't your fault."

Stiles gets up from his bed and closes his door, rustling through his drawers to find what he was looking for. A silver six inch barrel revolver lays cold in his hand.

"I love you Derek. I know i'm young. I know i'm stupid. I just feel so empty. I want you to hug me. Tell me it's going to be okay." A tear slips from Stiles' eye.

"But I know you will never feel the same way. Hell you're probably halfway across the country thanking god that you finally got away from this shit town..... Well. I'm going to go now. I'll see you when the time comes."

Stiles pulls the phone from his face and clicks the red end call button, placing his phone on his drawer. His father is out late tonight, like usual, and Scott is currently out on a date with Kira. Lydia is doing god knows what with parrish. Malia dissapeared after killing her mother. He has nobody.

Stiles presses the cool tip of the gun to his head, already knowing it's loaded. He holds the gun tightly, finger on the trigger. He argues with himself on if he should do this or not. He knows Scott has Kira and his mom. His dad has Melissa. And nobody else cares. He just sits on his bed and holds the gun up, thinking about it for what seems like an hour. 

By the time he finally manages to make a decision, it's been an hour and seventeen minutes. He huffs and closes his eyes, scared of what happens next. He takes a deep breath and tugs on the tirgger, hearing the shot go off, but not feeling the pain. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that the gun isn't in his hand anymore, then he sees a big figure in front of him, eyes golden.

The big figure grabs Stiles' shirt and pushes him against his door, arm on his chest.

"What the hell do you think your doing Stiles?!" The figure asks.

"Sorry Der. Didn't know I needed your permission."

Derek huffs and growls, pushing Stiles against the door harder. "You leave that message on my phone and then decide to _kill yourself?!_ Do you realize how fucking selfish that is?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Right. Go on tell me how stupid I am. Tell me how i'm an idiot like you always do."

"No. This may be one of the most idiotic things you have done but i'm not saying that. You were just going to end it without hearing from me beforehand?"

Stiles nods slowly. "I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah? Well what the hell-"

Derek punches a hole in the door next to Stiles' face, which causes Stiles to flinch. His eyes roam to Derek's, which are extremely glossy. Wait. Derek's about to cry.

" _Never._ Do that again. Do you hear me?"

Stiles nods again. "Y-Yeah. I hear-"

Stiles is cut off once again by Derek's lips closing in on his. They're wet and plump, slowly gliding with his. At first Stiles tensed up, but he slowly eases into it, hands in his beard, roaming his hair. Derek's arms change position, sliding from his chest down to his waist to which Derek pulls him closer so they now rut against one another. 

"You-" Stiles breathes against Derek's lips.

"Are such an-" Derek pulls Stiles to follow him as he walks backwards to Stiles' bed.

"Asshole." Stiles says as he kisses Derek once more, now both on the bed, Stiles in between Derek's legs. Stiles grinds his hips against Derek's, feeling his hard length through his jeans. Stiles' hands find their way under Derek's shirt, tracing his abs and pecs. Stiles pulls the shirt off of the wolf and starts kissing his stomach, licking up and down his happy trail of hair.

"Come up here." Derek breathes out as he pulls Stiles up to his face and kisses him hungrily. 

Stiles pulls away from Derek and looks at his swollen lips. _He did that._ Stiles smiles to himself and Derek breathes out. Derek bends his face towards Stiles' ear, nibbling on his earlobe. 

"I want you to fuck me." Derek whispers in his ear.

Stiles' eyes widen and he is pretty sure his heart stopped. "Wha-"

Derek shuts him up with his lips. "I almost lost you today. If I had been any second late you would have died. And now. I need to feel you inside of me."

Stiles smile and kisses Derek again. "Don't you think this is a little fast? I mean you're the wolf and all. Shouldn't you be top?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "If you want it that-"

"No! No! I mean, it's just surprising is all."

Derek pulls Stiles closer and they both moan. "Is it true?"

Stiles tilts his head. "Is what true?"

"In the voicemail you said you loved me and that you missed me. Is that true?"

Stiles freezes and looks Derek in those amazing hazel eyes. "Of course it is."

Derek smiles. Like so big that pearly whites are able to be seen. Stiles takes this as an opportunity to kiss his neck, biting his shoulder.

"You want me to fuck you?" Stiles asks as he grinds his hips once more.

" _Yes._ " Derek moans out.

"Good."

And that's exactly what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, nothing too serious. After that night Derek took Stiles to a therapist, of course he complained about it but after a couple years Stiles was better. Better than better. Derek and Stiles were never apart for longer than a week after this.


End file.
